


Blankets

by DValkyrie



Series: Modern DJs and Vintage Love [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Self-Worth Issues, there's ashepar if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: Petra sees Dorothea having a bad day
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Modern DJs and Vintage Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Blankets

Petra stuck one foot out to put the breaks on her skateboard. With expert timing and precision, she managed to come to a complete stop outside of her apartment complex. With her left hand, she fished for her keys in her jeans pocket, and with her right hand, she picked up the skateboard after it was flipped up by her right foot.   
  
She let out a small 'aha' upon coming into contact with the metal, and started to move the various assortments on her keychain for the complex door key. Slipping the silver key into the lock and turning it, the complex door opened. Petra then tucked her skateboard under her arm as she ascended the stairs to the second level of the complex, and to her actual apartment.  
  
Petra quickly flipped to the bright pink key that opened the door to her home, still on an adreneline rush from skateboarding back home from the park. She had spent the afternoon with Caspar and Ashe, but left when Ashe had to step in and fix Caspar's scraped knees.   
  
What was strange was that Petra had texted Dorothea that she would be home in ten minutes, but didn't get a response. Normally her girlfriend would respond in under ten minutes, so Petra thought she had taken a last minute gig somewhere.  
  
When Petra opened the door to the apartment, however, she saw Dorothea curled up on the couch, silently weeping.   
  
"D-Dorothea?" Petra's voice was laced with anxiety as she placed her skateboard next to the door, kicked the door shut and trotted over to her girlfriend.  
  
Her heart sank as Dorothea looked up at her from her position. Her eyes were puffy and red, and started to glisten with fresh tears. Her makeup, that normally was on point, was completely smeared, and a small bubble of snot was petruding from her nose.  
  
Petra reached over to the coffee table and pulled the tissue box closer, plucking a tissue in the process. "My love, what is being wrong?" She asked quietly as she offered Dorothea the tissue.  
  
"It's just...one of those days," Dorothea managed to croak out, taking the tissue and blowing her nose. "This whole shitshow with the political system, we've got exams next week, I have three gigs this weekend plus I need to do that mix for Annette and-"  
  
Petra knelt down in front of Dorothea and placed a hand on her knee.   
  
"I just feel like complete shit," Dorothea sniffled and covered her face with her hands, breaking out into more sobs.  
  
Petra started to hush the DJ as she rubbed circles with her thumb on her knee, and with a free hand moved Dorothea's from her face.  
  
"Hey, it is okay, I have understanding that you are not having a good day," Petra kept her voice low and offered a small smile when she could finally see half of Dorothea's face.  
  
"But please be knowing that I am still loving you regardless of how you are feeling."  
  
"P-Petra..." Dorothea's voice ached as she started to cry even harder, "You're too good for me."  
  
"Please do not be saying that," Petra leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Dorothea's cheek, "You are the one I am loving the most."  
  
Dorothea continued to cry, so Petra repositioned herself from the floor to the couch next to Dorothea and wrapped her arms around her, still offering soft hushes and mumurings in Brigaeli.  
  
After about five minutes, Dorothea's sobs had quietened, and she was now resting her head on Petra's shoulder, occasionally hiccuping. Petra continued to rub Dorothea's arm, and even started to hum softly.  
  
"You know what you are needing?" Petra gently moved brown hair out of Dorothea's face.  
  
"What?" Dorothea whispered shakily.   
  
"Please be waiting here," Petra squeezed Dorothea's shoulder as a sign for her to let her stand up.  
  
Petra's first stop was the bathroom. She quickly grabbed a few makeup wipes and ran a face towel under hot water. After that, she made her way to their bedroom, and instantly found what she was looking for. She moved Dorothea's overpriced Macbook pro to the bedside table and took the blanket she had woven in Brigid from their bed and back to the living room.  
  
"When I was having smallness, my mother would be wrapping me in this blanket," Petra smiled and threw the blanket over Dorothea.  
  
"But there was a very unique style of wrapping, I am not knowing the Fódlanese word for it but it is basically this."  
  
Petra then proceeded to tightly wind the blanket around Dorothea and tucked the edges into each other. Soon enough, Dorothea was completely cocooned in the blanket, and Petra sat back down on the couch and pulled her girlfriend onto her lap.  
  
"It's being in a burrito," Dorothea couldn't help but giggle as Petra held her tightly in one arm and gently rubbed the makeup wipe over Dorothea's face.  
  
"You know, I am thinking that is the word I am searching for," Petra's eyes lit up with realisation as she cleaned up her girlfriend's face with the towel.  
  
"So this technique is called burrito blanketing then?" Dorothea smiled, enjoying the soft heat on her face.  
  
"I am guessing so," Petra shrugged, and put the towel down in exchange for the telvision remote.  
  
"What shall we be watching? You may pick."  
  
Dorothea hummed in thought as a sly grin crept onto her face, "I _am _kind of craving to see what bullshit Judge Judy has been putting up with lately."  
  
Petra rolled her eyes with a smile, mentally kicking herself for forgetting that Dorothea's favourite thing to watch was Judge Judy and other trash television.  
  
"If that is what you are wishing," Petra turned on the television and started to search Netflix. Upon finding the show, she pressed 'play' and looked down to see Dorothea's eyes glimmering with joy.  
  
Petra propped her elbow up on the arm of the couch, using her palm to support her head. In her lap was Dorothea, still wrapped in the blanket and making audible noises whenever Judge Judy viscerated someone in court.  
  
"I don't think these people will ever learn," she sighed and looked up at Petra.  
  
"No, they are lacking common sense," Petra agreed, mindlessly running her fingers through Dorothea's hair.   
  
Dorothea wiggled an arm free of the blanket and scratched under Petra's chin, "You know I love you madly, right?"  
  
Petra looked down at her girlfriend and nodded, "I do, and I hope you have knowing that I love you too, yes?"  
  
"I do, it's just..." Dorothea sighed and shook her head, "No, I _am _good enough for you."  
  
"Yes, you are being absolute perfection," Petra leaned down and kissed Dorothea gently, enjoying the elated sigh that Dorothea produced.  
  
"I will always be here for you, no matter what."

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing better than two gays snuggling amirite?
> 
> Please sign the petition to give Petra a skateboard


End file.
